pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies: Delta
Plants vs. Zombies: Delta (Or PvZD) Is a Tower defense Game Released After PvZ2. Description "Welcome To another age of Plants battling Zombies! In this addition to the PvZ trilogy, You once Again Have to fight Zombies With some Plants You're familiar with, And some you're Not. And with All new Worlds as well! And even a mini game zone! And without Further Ado, Let's Battle some Zombies!" Gameplay Story It seems As though That Dave, once again, lost his taco! you will meet lots of plants along the way along you're journey! Worlds The Yard (Tutorial) The Flower Plateau Shining Caves East Sea Atlantis (Redux) Sugar, Sugar World The Marshlands More Coming soon... The Yard Day 1 The only Zombies You'll have to worry About is The Basic Zombies, You can easily counter them with Peashooter Though. Like any other first stage on a PvZ game, there is only one Row in the middle to worry about. Once completed you will Receive Sunflower Day 2 The only difference is that there is a tutorial on how essential sunflowers are and that there are three rows Now. Once Completed You will receive Wall-Nut Day 3 This time there is no tutorial and there is now a cone-head Zombie. And there is still only 3 rows. Once completed you will receive Potato Mine. Day 4 Bucket Head Zombie is On the zombies team now. After completing The level, Crazy Davehttps://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Crazy_Dave will show up And Say "Hey there Neighbor!" "Have we met Before? Because You look kinda familiar." "Anyways The name's Crazy Dave, Nice to meet ya!" "I could go for a taco right now, But it Got stolen! Which is why i have Penny!" Then Penny will show up, And she will say, "User Dave, I have Found The coordinates to your taco." Dave will say, "Great! Take us there now!" When Penny accidentally Takes Then to the Grasslands, This is where the Actual Game Starts... Levels Normal Levels These are The Normal Run-of-the-mill Fend of the zombies type levels we all know and love! Brain teazers These are special levels that have a special type of gimmick to it and usually make you think before a certain thing, For instance, Wall-nut bowling, Shard Capture, Etc. Challenges When you complete a level, 3 empty Star Slots will appear on the Level "Pot". When clicked on, There will Now be a Start Challenges Button And 3 Challenges To Complete. Completing 1 challenge gives 1 star, and completing 2 challenges gives you 2 Stars, and completing 3 challenges gives you 3 stars! These Stars are essential for unlocking certain stuff like worlds, Parts of the Shop, And Plants as well! But, They only appear after Completing the 5th level. And when they do appear, on the map, Dave will appear and say, "Who put stars on that pot?" And Then Penny appears and says "Those are star slots, they can only be filled in when you complete the Challenges." "You can even use them to unlock certain stuff." Dave will say "Neato!". Star Levels Oh! And also, getting all stars from a world unlocks 5 extra levels! they are more harder and trickier to play though... And like with the regular levels, Once Completed, 3 Challenges Will appear, And Once all Stars From the stars levels of that world is Collected, An extra boss will appear as well! Boss Levels Once all the Levels have been completed, the boss level will unlock! Zomboss will fight you with one of His Robots! Massive Attack Levels Usually Appearing at the Halfway Point, Massive attack levels are special delivery levels that have... A massive attack from the zombies! These Levels also Introduce their Gargantuar! Also usually being the main problem. The Chlorophyll Chain The chlorophyll chain is unlocked after completing The Grasslands And Getting 18 stars in total. It Contains People on the Ranking list only showing the Top ten, Also Telling What Place You are in. Once Pressing the start button. A Battle Z type of game play will start. Each Zombie has a certain amount of points, The longer it takes to defeat them, the less points you get. Once a zombie reaches your house OR if you run out of time. The game ends and counts your points.The Place in the Rankings Are Determined by how many points you got from the battle you initiated. There Are 7 Leagues, The soil league, The Sprout league, the Wood league, the Bucket league, the Brick league, The Taco league, and the Magical taco league! Each league starts every week Monday through Sunday. The Shop After Finding A Burrito On The Grasslands Day 20, Dave will say "OOOOOOOO! Can you hand me that?" Once you give it to him, he will then, Eat it and say, "That was delicious!" "I have enough energy to Run a store!" "Which is exactly what I'm going to do!". Dave Then proceeds the Open the Green house And sell Certain stuff. The only one's that are know for now Are Power ups (Power Fling, Zap, Snow, Fire, And Pinch) Snow Pea For 10,000 coins, Explode-O-Nut For 100 Diamonds, Escape Root For 150 Diamonds, And Potted Plants for 1,000 coins. Some Plants in the store only appear after completing a certain level. History * On July 16, 2018, Plants vs. Zombies Delta was announced Info Some plants that i created won't come back, that will be: * Gumball- For not even being a plant. * Water Portal Mushroom- For not having a REAL purpose * That's All... For now Returning * Peashooter * Sunflower * Wall-nut * Potato-mine * All Of the mints * Electric Blueberry * That's All... For now Category:Games Category:Unfinished